Midnight in the Graveyard
by Soot
Summary: Lucifer appears to Gabriel in a graveyard. slash . 'The Prophecy' movie based.


Title: Midnight in the Graveyard

Fandom: The Prophecy

Summery: Lucifer appears to Gabriel in a graveyard.

Warning: Slash. You know the drill; don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie; characters, etc.

A/N: I love writing for this movie; and it has so few stories based on it. It's quite sad really that such a brilliant movie doesn't have a huge fanfiction backing. Well; here's my second fanfiction for one of the best movies ever made – so read on and enjoy.

"Ah; I can always smell a graveyard." Gabriel said as he stood at the gates of a graveyard. The gates were chained together for the night and Gabriel looked at it in a very un-approving manor. He rolled his eyes at the use of the chain and what it was in place for and preceded to jump over the not so high railing fencing that surrounded the area.

He walked around the graveyard in silence looking for something specific. Nothing in the graveyard made a sound; and his silent footfalls added to the silence. Even though Gabriel liked the silence; this silence that lay like a blanket across the whole of the graveyard was ungodly. Something had caused the nocturnal wildlife to leave, and Gabriel doubted it was him who had caused it.

After a small while of walking down numerous paths and small roads, Gabriel came to the grave that he was looking for. "Hi." he said quietly as he knelt before the grave. "Remember me Thomas; you're old buddy Gabriel." Sarcasm lacing his every word.

A rustling sound came from the side of him and Gabriel instantly knew someone was watching him and fell silent; listening for any indication of who it might be, his eyes scanning the graveyard in front and to the sides of him. The night was silent and still, and he could hear everything that made the slightest bit of sound. A twig broke in front of him and his eyes shot to the area the sound came from. While he was looking in that direction, two cold hands gripped both his arms from behind and Gabriel froze in place, knowing now who it was who had been watching him the whole time he had been in the graveyard.

"Hello Lucifer." Gabriel growled darkly.

Lucifer's held Gabriel by his arms in a vice like grip; but not in a way that would discomfort the archangel. He felt Gabriel tense and he smiled at this. He struck fear into one of the greatest celestial beings and the second highest ranking angel after Michael. This pleased him greatly.

He began to rise to his full height; pulling Gabriel up with him. Gabriel was ready to go toe to toe with Lucifer until he felt his energy and power leave him. A pang of panic ran threw him, but he fought back the urge to lash out in desperation at the fallen angel. That would show weakness.

Lucifer caught Gabriel off guard and shocked him greatly by kissing him lightly on his neck before saying in a seductive tone; "What a surprise it is to see you here Gabriel." Gabriel felt his power leaving him in greater amounts than before and struggled against Lucifer's grip. Lucifer gripped him harder, his nails puncturing the skin through the shirt and suit jacket, drawing blood which covered the tips of his fingers and soaked into the material of the suit surrounding the area of the freshly made wounds. Gabriel fell still; waiting for the opportune moment to break free of Lucifer's grip. "Now now Gabriel, we will be having none of that." Lucifer kissed Gabriel's jaw once, and then again.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, shuddering as Lucifer kissed his jaw for the third time.

"Remember Gabriel; how it used to be, between us," Lucifer lent in close to his ear, "a pure love."

"Stop beating around the bush Lucifer. What do you want?" Gabriel asked calmly; but still not being able to shift that feeling of helplessness that was griping him with its icy grip.

"You're getting thin, Gabe." Lucifer commented; ignoring what Gabriel had just said.

"_**Answer my question**_." Gabriel demanded.

Lucifer paused for a moment considering Gabriel's demand before grabbing a hand full of his jet black hair and pulling his head sharply back. Gabriel cried out in shock but Lucifer cut the cry off by placing his hand on Gabriel's chest where his heart was and dug his nails in hard, drawing blood yet again. "All in due time; my dear archangel." Lucifer whispered into Gabriel's ear. Gabriel swallowed hard; his lips pressed together in a thin line and his muscles tense. Lucifer chuckled to himself. "Remember archangel; once the time comes, I will own you."

"I will never belong to you." Gabriel spat. Lucifer rolled his eyes at Gabriel's arrogance, strengthened his grip on Gabriel's hair and pulled him back to the point that his back was in the shape of a concave disc; making it impossible for the archangel to move even slightly.

"We will see. You should watch your step; archangel, because in this world; you can count on me being behind you…always."

With that Lucifer left; leaving Gabriel alone in the graveyard with his final words still ringing in his ears. Gabriel fell on his back and didn't move for a few minutes, allowing what had just happened to sink in.

After the minutes passed, Gabriel got to his knees and sat back on his heels; looking at the cloudy night sky. His breath was unsteady as he felt his power returning to him; creating a pulsing sensation in his fingers. The memory of being weak and powerless in the presence of the fallen angel made him shudder; and he felt anger burning in his chest. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to beat down his anger till a time came when he could unleash it upon Lucifer himself and make him pay for his actions towards him.

Lucifer would pay, no matter what he had previously meant to him.

Gabriel got back to his feet and brushed his suit jacket and trousers down with his hands. He took a deep breath, beating down the last of his anger that would have an outlet when the time came and looked once more at the gravestone.

"Mark my words; priest boy; he will pay."

End.


End file.
